A Lot To Love
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: A very cutesy, lovey little four shot about why the guys love each other.  Hopefully sweet enough to rot your teeth!
1. Logan

**Okay, new story! YAY! I hope you're all super excited, cause I've been dying to write this forever. (Relax, just a four shot that I'm about to POWER through)**

**GAVE YOU ALL I HAD AND YOU TOSSED IT IN THE TRASH, TO GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE IS ALL I EVER ASK BECAUSE WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IS I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA ... I WOULD GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAAAAAAAIN TAKE A BULLET STRAIGHT THROUGH MY BRAIN... IF MY BODY WAS ON FIRE, YOU'D WATCH ME BURN DOWN IN FIRE, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME YOU'RE A LIAR CAUSE YOU NEVER, NEVER, NEVER DID BABY! BUT DARLIN' I'D STILL CATCH A GRENADE FOR YA!**

**Okay, I just love Bruno Mars. He's a great fifth husband. (Score for all of you who got where I was going with that...)**

Logan:

* * *

><p>Of all the boys, it was probably Carlos who was most <em>attached<em> to Logan. Their relationship was built on an intense codependency that the Latino couldn't help but eat up. The fact that they were the two shortest members of the band and were both so opposite they balanced each other did a lot to aid their close knit bond along, but there were also lots of reasons Carlos loved Logan that had nothing to do with either of those things.

For example, Carlos liked how every time Logan was sent out on errands by Mrs. Knight, he came back with either smiley faced or scooby-doo band aids. Carlos's face always lit up when Logan pulled out one with Shaggy on it, despite how much the cut he had gotten might have hurt, and the pale boy knew it. Carlos was worried that one day Logan would start using the regular plain band aids he did for James and Kendall when he patched them up, but he hadn't started yet.

It made Carlos feel like he was worth something when Logan stayed up late studying with him. He felt loved when he would look up at Logan in confusion as he explained something for what could have been the hundredth time, but despite the bags growing under his friend's eyes he would relay it to him once more with the same patience he had used the first time.

The best part to him, was that even though Logan had to keep having to say everything over and stay up half the night just to help him finish his homework, the other boy had never made him feel dumb. Not once. In fact, if anything, Logan made him feel smarter because with everything he said and did, Carlos could tell Logan had faith in him. His friend always made it nearly painstakingly clear that he absolutely and completely believed that the Latino could understand everything school through at him. Carlos wasn't sure even his parents had put as much trust in him as Logan did when it came to school.

Despite how he couldn't resist rolling his eyes and complaining every time Logan started a rant, Carlos loved how Logan always warned him against doing crazy stunts. It drove him nuts, but he knew he only did it because he cared, and that was enough to make him at least stop and listen before doing what ever dangerous thing he had been planning on anyway.

However, what Carlos really liked was when, even though Logan had told him not to a trillion times, he would always follow after him, med kit in hand, to patch him up when it inevitably went wrong. Logan would always slap a bandaid on and, instead of an 'I told you so', tell him to wear kneepads next time.

Carlos liked how Logan always let him tag along where ever he went, waiting up for him when he took a second to talk to a Jennifer or Guitar Dude before resuming following him around again. Logan was who gave him direction.

But the biggest thing Carlos loved about Logan was the thing he wouldn't talk about with anyone, and that he knew Logan wouldn't talk about either. You see, Carlos could be sensitive. The normal ball of energy and happiness that was Carlos broke every now and then, and when it happened, he tended to realize he had been holding back a bunch of stuff he couldn't even remember getting worked up over and the thing that made him start crying in the first place was barely a big deal at all. Carlos would become one babbling, crying, snotting mess, and while Kendall or James would just hold him, not really listening but still caring, Logan analyzed every little bit of what he was saying and reassured him about every detail.

Logan was Carlos's provider.

* * *

><p>James was probably the boy who was the most connected with Logan. James saw Logan as someone easy to get close too, and the most similar to him out of all the guys. They were both easily flustered, easily absorbed in things, and that the whole talking to inanimate objects thing down pat.<p>

The biggest thing they had in common though was their ambition. Logan had dreams of becoming a doctor, and James wanted to be famous. Both took a ton of work, but neither was about to give up. So that's another thing they had. Determination. They were close, and James had a lot of reasons to love Logan.

One of the best things about Logan to James was how he always picked his side for _everything. _Sometimes it didn't have anything to do with Logan agreeing with him, though the two were nearly always on the same wavelength, but just because Logan was the most comfortable backing James up. The two were a pair, and James knew the pale boy would always team up with him for whatever argument or mission came their way. James loved how he had Logan's support.

Another thing James liked about Logan was his need to protect him. The shorter boy had a habit of being that second pair of eyes on him. Logan was a caring person, he couldn't help it, and more than once James had caught Logan checking labels on his Cuda products after he'd been allergic to his man-spray that year. James knew it should probably make him feel loved or taken care of like it did for Carlos, and it did make him feel a little bit of that, but mostly he just thought of it as endearing. They both knew James was the protector in their relationship, and the fact that Logan still tried to look after him was charming.

He loved how Logan came to him with girl problems. James couldn't help but smile and wrap his arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him towards Camille, beaming and spewing with advice. James was good at girls, and helping Logan always reminded him of that.

James liked how Logan looked up to him for anything, actually. Whenever the shorter boy felt too embarrassed or didn't think it was a big enough deal to go to Kendall with it, the tall blonde providing for all three boys, James always found him right by his side, asking him for help. It made James feel like he was worth something, which wasn't always something he felt. Life was hard as the pretty one, but Logan looked to him as more than that.

Logan was James's little brother.

* * *

><p>Kendall was the leader of BTR, and because of that, he tended to be a little isolated from the boys, but Logan was the hardest one for him to get close to, but that wasn't a bad thing. Logan was just shy and quiet, and that was something Kendall really liked about him. He almost admired him for it.<p>

Kendall liked Logan because he was the most sensitive. He was a definite introvert, but it wasn't hard to tell when he was upset. The hard part was breaking it out of him, and Kendall loved it. Logan was a puzzle that he was still trying to figure out. He knew once he did, though that day might never truly come, there was no way he'd be bored of Logan. Sure, he wanted Logan to be open with him, all the boys did, and sometimes he was, but Kendall didn't mind waiting for it. He loved Logan.

Kendall liked that Logan was a speed demon on the ice. He'd spent nearly all of his sixteen years trying to keep up with that kid, but he never could. It was insane how fast he could move, and Kendall was jealous beyond belief. But hey, if he couldn't be that fast, then he was glad Logan was.

He also liked how slight Logan was. He so loved how even though Logan could hold his own every time they wrestled, although eventually getting pinned beneath him, that he could still pick him up and hoist him over his shoulder. Kendall loved how he could just leave him up there forever and carry him around without crowing tired. He liked that Logan was so little.

Kendall loves how Logan worries constantly. The blond was admittedly concerned about how terrified the boy was to take risks and goaded him to do it daily, but he couldn't help but like the way Logan processed everything. He loved how he always thought ahead and planned the next step, making him a great second in command when James wasn't around. His problem was that he could crack under pressure, but, hey, let's stick with the positives here.

He adores the way Logan let's him coddle him. Like Katie for Mama Knight, Logan was always there to make Kendall feel needed. He was the leader, and the boys were becoming their own people. They were growing up. Yes, they still needed him to make their decisions, and they always would, but sometimes Kendall felt like their relationship was missing something it did when they were little. He didn't know how Logan did it, and he didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but he always reminded him of how Kendall thought their friendship used to be like, with him on top and them clinging to him from below.

He loved watching over Logan. He loved making sure he was okay, and checking up on him, and asking how his day was. He loved doing things for him and making sure he got everything he needed to done.

Logan was Kendall's baby.

**Okay, that was fun. Next time, I'm SO doing Kendall as the one they all love on. I did Logan first cause I just thought he would be easiest. Then... Carlos. And then James. Yeah.**

**FACT: 'Lighthouse' in diner lingo means bottle of ketchup. A 'houseboat' is a banana split. 'Throw it in the mud' means to add chocolate sauce.**


	2. Kendall

**PARTY LIKE IT'S NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY! **

**Sometimes, man, you REALLY just gotta get up and dance for a few hours... It's just... yes. It has to happen.**

Kendall:

* * *

><p>James and Kendall were a pair. They didn't have too much in common, but they were always together. James followed Kendall a little like Carlos followed Logan, but their relationship wasn't as close. James could go solo. He could handle making his own decisions, which is why Kendall looked to him as his second in command. James loved how the blonde looked to <em>him <em>when he needed help managing the whole 'leader' thing. He liked how he could see potential in him, especially because he really admired Kendall.

Kendall was a demon on the ice. He practically sliced through the opposite team and it was crazy to watch him on skates. Kendall could win every hockey game he wanted to, and sometimes after a victory James would just stare at Kendall on the way home in awe. James may be 'the fire', but Kendall was 'the ice'. And he was better at it than anyone else.

James thought really highly of how brave the other boy was. He was fearless when it came to things like chasing impossible dreams and getting up on that stage. He made it look effortless. James was no slouch when it came to confidence and daring to make being famous a reality, but there was something different about Kendall. He was more courageous than him, and that was respectable. Without Kendall, he'd probably, no, he _would_ still be wishing to get out of his small town in Minnesota.

James also loved how loyal Kendall was. There had been so many opportunities for Kendall to call it quits, for him to take them all back home, but he knew how much being in LA meant to James, and he wasn't going anywhere unless they gave it their best shot. It was almost _insane_ how loyal he was, actually, so much so that it rubbed off on Logan and Carlos, keeping them from calling it in, too. He loved how much Kendall cared.

James liked how every time he walked into a room, Kendall would give him a once over. It was overprotective, and James would roll his eyes every time he caught him doing it, to which Kendall would just arch an eyebrow like "as if". However, that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it. He was a guy. There wasn't really any other option to being babied than to be annoyed by it, but, even though he wouldn't admit it, James liked it. Even though he was a boy, he needed to feel loved, and Kendall was always there for him.

He liked how he kept everyone together. Countless times he had caught Kendall consoling or comforting Carlos and Logan, and it made his heart swell to see someone so in tune, in touch, with others.

He liked how determined Kendall was. It's been iterated before, but the two had the same spark. The both were fierce little monsters that wouldn't go down without a fight, who stuck with their friends until the end, and didn't back down from anything. But Kendall was _Kendall_. To James, he was practically the human embodiment of muscle. The blonde has something that he just couldn't get his hands on, and he was constantly impressed by it. James honestly looked up to him. He saw Kendall, and he saw who he wanted to be.

Kendall was James's roll-model.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Kendall didn't exactly fit. They had things in common, but they didn't share the same drive. Their energies didn't connect or feed off each other, but they were still... them. They were still together; they were still matches. They had similar concepts on everything and agreed with each other for nearly every matter, so what if their brains didn't do the same leaps and bounds to get there. They just didn't think the same, but Carlos and Kendall always had the same views.<p>

Carlos had complete faith in Kendall. He liked that he was so trustworthy. Carlos could always count on Kendall to be the leader and make the right decisions for him, and not only was that something Carlos wanted, but it was also something Carlos needed. Making up his own mind, picking his own way to go... those were difficult things for Carlos, and he was known for not having the best judgement. Kendall, meanwhile, always knew what was best, and the Latino was completely happy with letting him take over for him.

Carlos also loved how Kendall jumped on board with him. It wasn't a secret that Carlos always chose Kendall's sides when there was an argument, as was said, he trusted him. What people didn't know was that it worked the same way. Kendall was impartial when it came to fighting, but it wasn't even a contest when they were all suggesting things to do. Kendall would _always_ pick doing a crazy stunt with Carlos over anything else, and no one else seemed to be that way. There had never really been a time when James or Logan hadn't been into doing ridiculous things with them, it's just that Kendall was always first. He was always there.

He liked how Kendall paid attention to him. At home, Carlos had so may siblings that there was never really a chance to be heard. Kendall always listened. He wasn't always around, he had Logan, James, Katie, and Jo to also attend to, but when he was there it was like Carlos was the only other person in the world. Kendall didn't walk away or get distracted when he was talking to Carlos, whereas his parents and siblings had. They didn't mean to, it's just how it was. He liked how with Kendall, that's not just how it was.

Carlos loved that he could make Kendall laugh. He couldn't even think of one conversation where he hadn't made Kendall throw his head back and really laugh. And the best part? Kendall didn't laugh when he wasn't trying to be funny and had said something 'dumb'. To Carlos, Kendall just... laughed right.

He always felt warmer when he talked to Kendall. Carlos didn't have a lot of doubts, but there were somethings he knew he couldn't do. For instance, he _knew_ he couldn't leap from the swirly slide to the couch (especially because Logan would kill him if he ever tried again), he _knew_ he couldn't bake without getting flour all over the place, and he _knew_ he couldn't get an A on a biology test. Meanwhile, whenever he said he couldn't do something to Kendall, the boy would just answer "Yes you can" and absolutely mean it.

Kendall was Carlos's leader.

* * *

><p>To Logan, Kendall was just the end all. When it came to looking up to people, he didn't have a lot of options, but it didn't matter. Kendall was the only person he <em>needed, <em>so he was fine without anyone else. When life was falling apart, and it always was, Kendall was always, _always_, there.

He loved how Kendall watched over him. Before meeting him, no one really had, and there were times when he would be sitting with the blonde and just smiling at him. Kendall, of course, would always arch an eyebrow and ask what his problem was or what was so funny, and Logan would just shake his head. What was he supposed to say? He just couldn't help but soak up the way Kendall looked out for him.

Logan loved all the little things Kendall did that went completely overlooked by his other friends, mostly because they were nearly always failed attempts. Kendall had a habit of trying to do things like cook or clean for them, small things, but, for him, hard things. Logan didn't mind taking over when he got to flustered, after all, it was the thought that counts. Plus, Kendall was trying, and that was more than he had gotten at home.

Logan liked how he was supportive. He didn't wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he had horrible confidence, but Kendall seemed to have enough to share. Pep talk after pep talk had been given to him, yet somehow Kendall kept rolling in with new ones that would fill him up. He always knew just what to say to prop his head up and give him new energy. Kendall was just so reassuring, he couldn't even stand it.

Logan liked how Kendall _made_ him talk about his feelings. Logan kept things in, he kept things hidden, and it scared him to death to let those things go and get them out. It was his biggest fear, so bad that he went at great lengths to attempt to keep it hidden that he was keeping something hidden to the point that sometimes Kendall realized something was wrong far before he did. It made him feel so loved, it was almost impossible.

He hated to see it, knowing what was coming, but he liked that questioning raised eyebrow Kendall gave him when he knew something was going on.

Kendall always seemed to know just how to comfort him. When was stressed or worried, Kendall knew just how to calm him down and make him feel better. He hated how it had to happen, he couldn't stand that he was so weak and that he needed someone to coddle him, and he was repulsed by how much he actually liked it. He just couldn't help it. He just loved the way Kendall made him feel good.

He babied him, he held him, he loved on him, and it just felt so _right_. He felt like he had been missing out on something for so long, and here it was... being there. There was something in it that Logan had never felt before, but he liked it.

Kendall was Logan's protector.

**Hm. So you'll notice they all count on each other. It's like... an OT4 of interdependency but without the dirty stuff**

**GAH! I really wanted to explain that Kendall was like Logan's dad, but I settled with "protector" at the end, cause there was no way I could be all "FATHER" and make it not seem awkward to me, so yeah. Hope you picked up on that. Cause... Logan's Kendall's "baby" and all...**

**FACT: Say "Something out loud". You just used 72 muscles!**


	3. James

**Haha, okay. My goal is to finish this before doing ANYTHING else. (Oh relax, just one more chapter...)**

**GUESS WHAT THE BRUNETTE HOUSEHOLD IS NOW FILLED WITH! FRUIT SMACKERS! Haha, my sister thinks she's getting some. Eh-hem, AS IF! **

James:

* * *

><p>Kendall liked to think of the guys as <em>his<em>, and James sometimes got in the way of that mind set. Where Carlos and Logan went with his every word, James seemed to have more of an opinion about things. He questioned his judgement, doubted his choices, and grated on Kendall's nerves. He made decisions for himself, and as much as he'd hate to admit it, that was on of the things he loved about James.

Kendall could put anything on James, and he'd be able to handle it. He was as good as taking care of others as he was his hair, and that was something Kendall could appreciate. Not to mention that, not only was he good at it, but he was always there to tag-team him out when he needed a break. Kendall was a twenty-four seven leader, but that didn't stop him from getting stressed out on occasion. James always had his back when he had to let it go for a while.

He had full faith in James as his second in command, and that was one of the things that got Kendall to sleep at night. If something should ever happen to him, God forbid, he knew James could keep Carlos and Logan together. It was a gruesome thought to have as often as Kendall did, but he had to be sure the boys would be in good hands if something went wrong. He knew James had it covered.

Kendall liked how he could dish it out, and James would throw it right back. It was a known fact; boys loved to wrestle. Kendall always had the most fun when up against James. He was a challenge. He wasn't small or breakable like the other half of Big Time Rush. If Kendall were to barrel him into the wall, he'd end up being thrown to the ground versus taking care of a crying Latino or injured nerd. He was strong. When they had been arguing over the song a couple weeks back, it wasn't a wonder why they were always the two to be battling each other. James had height and Kendall muscle, but the two were equally matched.

He _loved_ the way James used a hockey stick. He couldn't for the _life_ of him figure out how he managed to win _every _face off, and it drove him crazy. It was _insane_ how quickly he could maneuver the puck away. It half infuriated Kendall because he couldn't come _close _to being that good at it, and half made him as proud as a mother on her firstborn's graduation day.

James was extremely tolerant. He was probably the most patient person Kendall had ever met. Sure, he was a two-year-old when it came to waiting for man-spray or magazines, but he had an endless endurance for others.

The best part about James, though, was how comfortable he was around him. There wasn't a time Kendall could remember where he couldn't spill everything to James. The taller boy was always ready to listen, to talk, to put him back on his feet. He was the only one on earth Kendall would allow to console him. He didn't need James to look up to him as much as he did other people, and that took so much off of Kendall's shoulders, it was insane.

James was Kendall's confidant.

* * *

><p>James and Logan were honestly the closest two people could possibly be and still given the term 'friends'. They were so brother-like, it was almost scary. They, of course, were two different people with different personalities and different faces, but they were also so the <em>same. <em>They had grown so close, they were almost intwined, and though strictly platonic, they were rather touchy with each other. Logan loved it.

He liked the way James wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close and snuggling up just a little bit as if to say "yeah, he's my little brother, so don't you come near him or I'll bite your head off". It looked and felt the way it did for Katie whenever Kendall draped _his_ arm across her shoulders and glared at those passing by. It was a bit overprotective, but Logan didn't care.

James was always around. He never left Logan truly alone; they were always in the same building at least. It wasn't one of those never-let-you-out-of-my-sight sort of deals, but it did have the same sort of intensity that would throw off the universe if ever stopped. Like, him and Carlos were constantly with each other, but James was just always _around. _They weren't always _together_ when in the same room, but they were completely aware of the other being there. Logan liked James's eyes on him.

He also liked how James always chose the spot next to him. Even if he was just reading, if James entered the pool, he was sitting next to Logan. If you were sitting in the only chair next to him, then too bad, you were moving. They just had this thing where being _around _each other was enough instead of actually being with each other.

It sort of relieved Logan when James freaked out over little things like using the last of his Cuda shampoo. It wasn't a secret that Logan got very flustered and very panicked very easily. It boosted his esteem to know that he wasn't the _only_ one who overreacted to the unimportant. It was also good to have another guy in the group spend as long in the bathroom as he did. Sure, James was more about looks than hygiene when he got ready in the morning, but that didn't change what the clock said.

He liked how James defended him. They were a lot alike, despite what every other person on the planet seemed to think, and if someone picked on Logan, they might as well be picking on James. Logan knew James had a reputation to uphold, and that he probably did nothing to keep it that way, and he loved how James just didn't seem to care.

Logan liked how even though James protected him, he wasn't above him. Kendall had almost a godly presence when he walked into a room. He was perfect and the leader, and that could isolate him. James was just... James. Logan didn't have to make it something important when he went to talk to him. He was as free to talk about video games as he was anything else. They were so knit together, it was ridiculous.

James was Logan's big brother.

* * *

><p>Carlos and James made up the more ridiculous part of Big Time Rush. The two were just a silly pair. A silly, funny, insane pair that could instantly bring cuteness, and immaturity, level up in a room just by standing next to each other. The two fed off of each other's craziness and couldn't avoid having fun when together. It wasn't a deep relationship, built on only smiles and laughs, but it was a good one. A friendship that the two needed.<p>

Carlos loved how James would always play him in a video game. And how that one video game would turn to sixteen, and before they knew it they finally finished, best 26 out of 53, and it was dark outside. Carlos liked how he'd stay with him that long, doing something so perfectly mind numbing _and_ stimulating for ages. It meant a lot to him.

He liked how James also liked to dress up like as super hero. He thought it was awesome how James would go all "Bandana Man" and save the day. To most, it was ridiculous and stupid, but to Carlos it was inspiring. He wanted to become a hero like the guys in the movies _so bad_, and James had somehow made something so out of his reach extremely possible. It was the coolest thing EVER! Plus, it made Carlos feel less out of touch with the world, knowing someone could be as silly as he was.

Carlos loved how James would act like a little kid with him. He could always count on James to throw a crazy party, share a bag of dog treats, or even drive three hours to meet up with a guy with a trailer he'd lend them to drive _another_ three hours to pick up a cow they couldn't keep anyway. Life with James was always fun, and Carlos ate it up.

James would always wake him up by jumping on their bed and singing at the top of his lungs until it felt like his ears were bleeding. When it was actually happening, there was nothing that could make Carlos regret throwing anything he could get his hands on at his face, but in the afternoon, he didn't know where he'd be without it. Actually, he _did_ know where he would be. In bed. The best part was that it was always a different song with the word "morning" in it. You'd think after what felt like years, James would run out, but he never did. Carlos was pretty sure James was just looking them up now. He'd been meaning to check his computer's history...

Carlos loved how great a roommate James was. There wasn't a night that went by where they didn't just lay in the dark and just talk about nothing. About anything. They would always half listen, half fall asleep, and let their mouths figure out whatever they wanted to say. Brains had absolutely nothing to do with it. It was tired talk, where everything was hysterical, and nothing made sense, and Carlos got it every night. He liked letting sanity slowly drop from the conversation and just spew out random things after what felt like ages. It was the best.

James was Carlos's best friend.

**Among the other "treasures" found in King Tut's tomb, there were several vials of pimple cream. HAHAHA! King Tut REALLY should have listened to Charlieissocoollike's ACNE song... man, I love that song, it's so silly!**


	4. Carlos

**"I THOUGHT I HAD THE KIND OF LOVE THAT COMES IN FAIRYTALES, BUT THEN MY GIRL RIPPED OUT MY HEART WITH HER PLASTIC PRESS ON NAILS!... LOVE'S A TRICK, LOVE'S A TRAP, LOVE'S A HEART SHAPED WITH A CRACK, LOVE'S A HOAX, LOVE'S A TEASE, A PINATA FULL OF BEES!" I love the wedding singer...**

**Okay, this is REALLY hard to write, so be easy on me, okay? Okay. I think we can all manage that. **

Carlos:

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos were near joined at the hip. You didn't walk into a room and see one without the other. It just didn't happen. There were quite a few Palm Woods residents who blatantly reserved the word "close" for these two. They were always together, always talking, always laughing, and Logan loved it.<p>

Logan loved how Carlos followed him around. He liked how Carlos was practically hooked to him, never leaving his side. Carlos was constant. Carlos was always there. Logan liked how he didn't have to look for more than two seconds to find him. Logan liked things that were always the same, never changing. He liked facts; he liked formulas. That's what Carlos was. He was crazy and unpredictable, but he had a pattern that Logan could count on, and he loved that.

He loved how Carlos thought he was so smart. Logan knew he was a genius. I mean, if you had a brain as big as he did, just try to ignore it. But Carlos. The kid thought he was the epitome of intelligence. The way he looked at him made Logan feel like he knew everything, and in Carlos's eyes, he did. It made Logan feel like he was worth something when Carlos sought him out for homework help.

Logan liked how Carlos asked him so many questions. While most people would get annoyed or become impatient with giving him answers all the time, but Logan loved it. It was one of those things that dug deep into a person without really meaning anything on the surface. A question was a question, but when Carlos asked him one it was a compliment. It made Logan feel smart to be asked so many things so often by the Latino. It made him feel important, and he liked that.

Carlos ran on instinct. He was quick to leap, quick to trust, and quick to make his move. Logan was slow as a turtle and could never make up his mind, and Carlos's speed was something he appreciated. Logan respected how Carlos could jump into something so quick. He liked how wild he was and how he was spontaneous, feeding off the mood and his feelings. Logan was a planner, and Carlos did what he felt like. It was completely and absolutely frustrating, but it was... _Carlos_. It was Carlos, and it kept him lose, and helped him let go. It was hard, sometimes, to throw his schedule to the wind, and they fought about it frequently, but Logan wouldn't be anywhere without Carlos, so what did he care? Carlos knew what was best for him more than he knew.

Actually, Carlos knew a lot about Logan. The Latino could read him like a book. Logan liked how well he knew people, especially how well he knew him. Carlos was more observant than most people thought when it came to others. He was a people person. Logan liked how Carlos always knew how he felt, picked up on it, and work with him. He and Carlos were close, and Logan was really glad.

Carlos was Logan's fun.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos, as it has been said before, really shouldn't work as well as they do. Kendall didn't line up with Carlos the way James did, and he wasn't perfectly perpendicular with him the way Logan was. No... he was more... askew, whatever <em>that<em> meant. They didn't touch, they didn't aline. They were just... seperate, lone entities floating around on random planes on opposite ends of the universe. Somehow, thought, they had found each other. It pretty much broke the laws of physics how close they had managed to become, but no one was making a big deal about it, so friends they stayed. After all, there was so much to love about Carlos.

Kendall was one hundred percent sure that Carlos was the human embodiment of a Tasmanian devil. The kid was a mess. It had always been easy for him to find Carlos. All he had to do was follow the path of destruction the little whirlwind left behind him. It wasn't so much he loved how Carlos broke things and left a trail, but more like he loved the fact that he was just _that_ crazy.

Carlos cracked him up. If he had to pick the funniest person he knew, it was him, hands down. Like... man. He couldn't even come _close_ to being able to explain how funny Carlos was, but that didn't really matter. He was hysterical. End of story.

Kendall loved how excitable Carlos was. He was quick to jump into things. Kendall couldn't think of one time where Carlos didn't try to leap into something with a big smile on his face like a kitten on a ball of string. Fruit smackers, dog treats, anything you could throw at Carlos, he'd pounce on.

Carlos was always on the same page as him, even if it was on a different wavelength, but that was the part Kendall loved about it. He liked how Carlos was so confusing and beyond him. Kendall liked to try to take his brain apart and try to figure out how he worked, how he jumped from subject to subject. He was an unsolvable puzzle and Kendall loved it. He was totally insane, but that was the best part about him!

Kendall's favorite thing about Carlos was how he agreed with everything he said. They were always on the same page, and it made life easy. It made being a leader easy. Where James always questioned his moves, and Logan always followed him timidly, Carlos was always on board. Kendall could stick him on the front line and Carlos would just give a hoot and bounce in front of a couple bullets. He loved it.

Carlos was Kendall's follower.

* * *

><p>James loved Carlos. Done. There wasn't any good, important reason as to why, then more of a million, little reasons that had all piled on top of each other and made their relationship up. It was a lot of tiny things that had just knitted together into a really big thing. Carlos. Carlos was a <em>really<em> big thing in James's life because... because... well...

James loved the way Carlos fought him for the last pancake in the morning. It was an all out war each time, complete with name-calling, fork-flinging, and wrestling. James's favorite part was probably how Carlos always won, but was too full to eat it and gave it to James anyway. It wasn't about the victory with Carlos. It was about the battle. He also liked how, even though they were still aching from breakfast, they still fought over the last pizza bagel during lunch.

Carlos never stopped dancing. Even when he had nailed the steps one hundred repetitions ago, he still kept doing it with the same energy as the first time as the other guys struggled to get it right. James loved his dedication.

James thought it was silly how Carlos got so whipped up during video games. The kid had so much energy, he made everything a full contact sport. He shook the whole couch even when they were just racing. He'd get all jittery and bounce on the cushions. He did the same thing with movies and board games. Sure, James didn't really like when Carlos leapt at him from over the coffee table and sent him to the ground, busting his elbow for the third time since trying to win the last pancake. But, Logan was always in the room studying, big shock, and helped him out when stuff went wrong. Another plus with being with Carlos: constant medical aid.

He liked it when Carlos would run at full force into him, tell him something crazy, get up, and then run full force into Logan and tell him he needed to be patched up. He was just so CRAZY! James couldn't help but love it. He kept him on his toes in the most fun way possible.

James liked how Carlos babbled. He loved kicking back at night and laughing as he talked about who-knows-what as he fell asleep. Carlos's thoughts in his ear was the perfect way to fall asleep every night. It was great.

Carlos was James's buddy.

**Oh yeah, guys, that part last chapter with James jumping on Carlos's bed? All Nerds Angels and Llama's doing, I'm telling you. GO CHECK HER OUT!**

**Hoped ya'll liked this! I had a HORRIBLE time writing the Kenlos bits because Kendall and Carlos don't mesh to me... but that's okay! I support all the pairings, even if they aren't my vibe!**


End file.
